


won't you let me inside?

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: In the morning, with alcohol not clouding his senses, the problem is apparent.He didn’t grabhisflak jacket; he must have grabbed Iruka’s from the rack and then Kakashi used it as a pillow like a weirdo, thinking it was his own.Well. He supposes he can bring Iruka lunch.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	won't you let me inside?

**Author's Note:**

> life is hard, have some silly fluff.

Kakashi grabs his flak jacket from the coat rack and drapes it over his arm. He’s feeling a bit too warm to put it back on, and Iruka’s apartment isn’t far from his in the first place.

_Mmm, Iruka_ , Kakashi thinks to himself. It’s a shame there had been multiple people over, because he might have worked up the nerve to kiss Iruka.

When he gets inside his apartment, he doesn’t go past the couch, flopping onto it. Kakashi shifts his flak jacket into a makeshift pillow, borne from years of field experience, and passes out.

*

He wakes up with his senses confused.

Kakashi knows the feeling of his couch, but he smells Iruka. He sits up slowly, adjusting, ignoring the queasiness in his stomach.

In the morning, with alcohol not clouding his senses, the problem is apparent.

He didn’t grab _his_ flak jacket; he must have grabbed Iruka’s from the rack and then Kakashi used it as a pillow like a weirdo, thinking it was his own.

Well. He supposes he can bring Iruka lunch.

*

Kakashi takes the time to shower, scrubbing off the scent of Asuma’s cigarettes and the residual haze of alcohol.

He tells himself it has nothing to do with wanting to look nice for Iruka, and everything to do with self-care and personal responsibility.

That’s also the reason he takes the time to dry his hair, and find one of his less damaged uniforms, even if the flak jacket is a backup low on supplies.

Presenting a good image to the village.

*

He asks Teuchi for two of Iruka’s favorite dish and avoids the conspiratorial wink that Ayame tries to give him.

Kakashi repositions Iruka’s flak jacket in his arms. It’s clearly not his in the daylight, given the academy pin in the collar. 

Ordering for Iruka while holding an academy shinobi jacket will give the gossip mill grist for days. 

He thanks them and hopes that he finds Iruka alone, not entertaining any lingering guests.

*

“Just a minute!” he hears Iruka call from inside the apartment.

The door creaks open and Iruka’s hair is messy in a bun, but apart from looking a bit frazzled, he seems normal.

“Kakashi-san,” Iruka says, his face puzzled as he looks from Kakashi’s face to the takeout bag. “Did we have lunch plans?”

Kakashi rubs the back of his head, self-consciousness creeping in. “Ah, no, but I realized I took your flak jacket home, and thought I should make it up to you.”

Slipping the flak jacket down his arm, he presents it to Iruka.

“I guess I enjoyed myself a bit more than I thought, sensei, since I took your things.”

“Oh!” Iruka exclaims, grabbing the jacket. “I hadn’t even noticed. That’s very kind of you to bring it back.”

“I brought lunch by way of apology,” Kakashi says, holding up the food. “Your favorite, per Teuchi-san.”

“Not needed, but it would be a shame to waste the food and your company.” Iruka smiles, then steps back to let Kakashi enter.

*

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you goodbye last night,” Iruka says, putting down his chopsticks into his empty bowl.

“Maa, you were hosting, and you know I like to slip away.” Kakashi hopes his face isn’t too flushed above his mask, which he replaced as soon as he finished eating.

“I hate to be a bad host,” Iruka says.

Kakashi knows he could be across the room in the amount of time it takes Iruka to approach him, but he doesn’t dare to move.

Iruka sits down and faces him, Iruka’s hands hovering on the side of Kakashi’s face. “Stop me if you don’t want this,” Iruka says, sotto voce.

He carefully peels down Kakashi’s mask, and slowly, softly, kisses Kakashi.

“I’m glad you took my jacket,” Iruka says, and kisses him again.

*

He’s halfway home when he realizes he left both of his flak jackets at Iruka’s. 

Kakashi doesn’t think Iruka will mind.

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'where do you go' by flor, cause it was stuck in my head the whole time i wrote this.
> 
> ty deepestbluest and menecio for beta help!!
> 
> andddd i'm on tumblr at the same url.
> 
> be safe, be well!


End file.
